


Believe

by Jyunsung



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings, Other, Reminiscing, Songfic, World War II, america is seen as evil, everyone after japan is just mentioned, japan just needs love, the only normal fic ill every write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyunsung/pseuds/Jyunsung
Summary: Japan reminisces about his past one day after the Second World War.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Diving into Hetalia.

_So take aim and fire away  
I've never been so wide awake ___

____

Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Japan shudders. Involuntarily, his fingers dance to his belly, where two well-sized scars resided, one slightly above the other. His skin crawls at the sensation. He remembers the time when he could hardly sleep, partly from the pain and partly from the fear of America coming into his house at night and killing him, once and for all. Despite the surrender, Japan couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow, somewhere, America still lay in wait, though he wasn’t. He couldn’t remember how many times he had to beg Germany and Italy to protect him as he lay shivering in bed despite his warm covers, and he could neither remember when was the last time he was so wide awake before the bombs. 

 

_No, nobody but me can keep me safe  
And I'm on my way ___

____

Japan still remembers when Korea and Taiwan were taken from him. The pain that ran through his body only added to the fire he was burning in from the aftermath of the second World War, which he unfortunately lost. He’d once thought he would be able to win the war, and had extreme faith in Germany, but now when he reflects he supposes he expected too much from Germany. Japan supposes that he can’t be certain of anyone’s strength except his own, never mind it be his ally or his opponent. Others have their problems too, he thinks, and the only one who could protect himself would be, well, himself. That’s why instantly after the war, he secretly began redeveloping his economy and political strength, unbeknownst to the Westerners.

____

 

____

_The blood moon is on the rise  
The fire burning in my eyes ___

______ _ _

Every day since the war, Japan feels himself recovering, bit by bit. Not enough to make the Westerners alarmed, but enough so he doesn’t feel like he’s dying every day. He feels his body getting stronger again, feels his limbs begin to work and feels his general mood begin to lift. He supposes it’s because of his recent economic surge, which of course poses a great delight to him and his president. Every day he feels a little better, and every day he feels that maybe, just maybe, he can begin to look at the people who defeated him with a little less hate. Just a little. 

______ _ _

_No, nobody but me can keep me safe  
And I'm on my way ___

America says it isn't true, they all do. Japan used to laugh at them. But now his view is changing. Maybe one day, Japan might believe that too. Maybe, just maybe he’ll believe.


End file.
